Even Angels Cry
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Just when you think life's perfect, a whirlwind rushes through and throws it into the blender. Read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I've never tried something like this before- but what's the harm in trying? Completely AU- read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Rain fell from the sky in sheets, clouds darkening the sky. Like tears down someone's cheek, raindrops dripped down the window pane, seeming to put an eerie gloom on what would normally be a cheerful day.

And as miserable as the day was, it was the perfect way to spend it with family.

"It's rainin'", Ruby Rafter sighed, climbing into her parents bed.

"Hello, Rubes". Dave Rafter buried his head in his pillow, rolling over and grunting at the sight of the little girl.

"Daddy, I don't like rain".

"And why's that?" he wanted to know, pulling her closer towards him.

"Coz it's sad. It makes the day bad".

"Just because you can't go outside?"

"Yes". She nodded animatedly.

"Ruby Louise", he began, locking his eyes into hers- they were identical. His four children had inherited the Rafter blue orbs. "Do you know what happens when it rains?"

Beside the father-daughter duo, Julie smiled. When their older three were Ruby's age, complaining about the rain, Dave had given them the exact same answer. She knew the answer exactly.

"It means the angels are crying".

"Why?"

Ruby Rafter, never short of questions.

"Because they're sad they're not here too".

"Is Rachel comin'?" Ruby wanted to know, naming her older sister. Ruby adored Rachel, and Rachel was quite fond of the little girl herself. They had a sisterly bond that would no doubt get stronger as Ruby got older.

"And Jake", Julie added. Jake was Rachel's husband, who completely doted on Ruby ('Rubes! My favourite girl!')

"Ben an' Mel?"

Ben was her older brother, and Melissa was his wife. She, for some unexplainable reason, had a particularly close bond with Ben. Maybe it was the fact that he lived next door, or maybe it was the fact that he was there for her birth. But, whatever it was, they were close.

"yep". Dave nodded, imitating the comical nod that was his daughter's.

"Sammy and Nafan?"

Sammy and Nathan were her sister in law and brother, who loved the little girl to pieces, inviting her over to their apartment on a regular basis. Once the two moved out, they did up her bedroom- Nathan's childhood bedroom- making it perfect for the little princess Ruby was.

"Sammy and Nathan, too", Dave confirmed.

"Whata 'bout Carbo?"

Nick Karandonis, known to everyone as 'Carbo' could always make Ruby giggle. Their crazy neighbour, and Ben's best friend and housemate. He thought of her as a sister, and to Ruby, Carbo was just another member of their extended family.

"Can we eat pancakes?"

"I think pancakes will be a wonderful breakfast". Laughing, Julie pulled the little girl close and tickled her pudgy baby tummy, making her daughter squeal. Dave rolled over and pulled his two girls- two of his favourite girls- into a hug.

"Life doesn't get any better than this".

They didn't know it, but their lives were about to take an unexpected turn, sending them into a whirlwind- exactly like it did every time they were under the impression life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

It wasn't meant to happen to him. It wasn't meant to happen to anyone- not your great aunt you haven't seen in donkey's years, your neighbour's grandson or the eighty three year old mailman.

But it especially wasn't meant to happen to him.

He had three year old daughter. It was his wedding anniversary.

The cancer was perfectly treatable, he was told. But, resting his head on the steering wheel, he began to wish he had never stepped outside.

He hadn't been feeling well for a few days. Julie was convinced it was the flu, but had insisted he drag his illness-infected body to the doctor. It was then he was referred to a specialist, to check out what the doctor thought.

And he had had his worst nightmare confirmed.

Even though it was treatable, and hundreds- if not thousands- lived through it every year, he wasn't sure.

He didn't want to die. There was still so much he hadn't done.

He and Julie had vowed, before Ruby was born, that they were going to visit Rome. Not Roma, Queensland, Rome, Italy. The Eternal City. He was going to throw coins in the Trevi Fountain, and eat gelato with the love of his life- even though he wasn't particularly fond of gelato. He was going to get one of her siblings to babysit little Ruby for the night, and take Julie out to the fanciest restaurant he could find. He was going to travel around Australia with his wife...

And all his plans were put on hold with one little word.

"Hi darling, happy anniversary!"

Julie's lips met his own before he could muster up the words.

"Hey..." his arms snaked around her waist, grinning. "Is Rachel coming over for Rubes?"

"yeah, she and Jake'll be here-"

"Daddy!" Ruby came tumbling down the hallway at break-neck speed, screaming the house down and cutting off her mother. "Sing our song, Daddy!"

"If I do", he said, kneeling down to her level, "Will you be good for Rachel and Jake when they get here?"

She nodded enthusiastically, making herself comfortable in his arms.

"Alright, my little butterfly". He scooped her up, ignoring Julie's protests. "_Her father says she has to have a name, not the same as her mum's, but a name just the same. A little ray of sunshine has come into the world. a little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl_..." his voice trailed off, as a thought dawned on him.

If the worse happened, who would be there to tuck his little girl into bed at night?

So he didn't say anything. There was no point in ruining their anniversary.


	3. Chapter 3

**The school certificate sucks. It should go jump. Immediately. That's what I said in maths today, and my teacher laughed. Oh, and my English teacher should join it. Yesteday, last period, we built a chair pyramid in the middle of the room because we had no teacher. And we left it. This is the same class who sent our year six teacher into a pychiatric ward. Yeah, when we get ideas in our heads its a little hard to shake them. Hence the chair pyramid- its something we've wanted to try for a while. On the brighter side, by next Wednesday, I've finished year ten! Woop woop! Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Dave kept his eyes closed long after he was awake, not wanting night to end and morning to come. As long as everyone was asleep, everything was alright. Nothing was wrong. But, as soon as he felt Julie shift in his arms, he knew he'd have to face the cold reality of life all too soon.

"Morning", Julie whispered.

"Morning", he echoed, leaning in to kiss her. He hadn't been able to sleep properly the night before, because it had actually hit him. He could lose Julie and everything. Ruby and his older kids- he wouldn't be there for them. He could die and lose everything...

"Dave... Dave?" Julie repeated for what would be the eighth time.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You were acting really, I don't know, distant last night. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Dave..."

"Seriously, Jules, nothing".

"Fine then". Julie swung her legs out of the bed, stepping out of the room.

"Wait, Jules..." Dave felt his voice catch in his throat.

"What?" Julie turned to face him, her expression softening slightly.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" although he expected it, he hadn't wanted her to say yes. Running his hand through his hair out of nervous habit, he sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell her like that. He had wanted to wait at least a day, to gather his thoughts. But seeing how hurt she looked, he decided to come straight out and tell her. He didn't want to be treated differently- he wanted things to be kept as normal as possible for as long as possible. As soon as everyone knew he was sick, they'd treat him differently. Unintentionally, but they'd treat him differently.

Suddenly, Julie didn't want to know what was eating her husband up inside. It had been a long time since she had seen him that nervous, and inside she was running through every possible scenario.

"Um, you know how I went to the doctor's?"

"Go on". Julie eyed him wearily.

"Well, they did some tests and stuff..."

"Continue".

"They found out something, Jules. They found out I have cancer".

Julie felt like her entire world was crashing down around her. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that her husband would not lie about something like that. She then thought she'd heard him wrong, but, upon looking up, couldn't meet his eye. She didn't want to believe it, but Dave wouldn't say it unless it was true.

"Jules? Say something", Dave all but begged.

Julie looked him straight in the eye. "I love you. And we'll get through this".

"What are we going to tell the kids?"

"No idea".

* * *

The doctor hadn't been able to tell them anything definite, when they arrived that afternoon. The cancer Dave had was treatable, and was caught early, so the chances of him surviving were highly likely.

But being in the doctor's office put everything into perspective. It had seemed like it was just a dream, when Dave had first told Julie, but now she knew it was all very, very real.

"We have to tell the kids", Dave decided, sitting in the passenger seat of the car for the first time in a long time.

"I know", Julie said softly.

**Hey guys family meeting this afternoon. Need you all to be there. Mum xx**

* * *

"Ben, Mum cannot possibly be pregnant, why would you even say something like that?"

"It's gotta be important, we never have official family meetings!"

"Hey, if you two shut up, maybe we'll actually hear what it's about!"

"It has to be important, it was pretty short notice".

"Thank you, Sam, I'm glad you're on my side!"

"Hey, where's Carbo?"

"Oh, God, did we lose Carbo again?"

"That happened once! I don't see the need to keep bringing it up!"

"Dave didn't mention anything about the other day, it must be pretty important..."

"See? Jake's on my side!"

"I never said I wasn't on your side!"

"Shut up!"

Dave heard his children before he actually saw them, as they crammed through the front door. Julie was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for their family, and Chel and Ted were talking quietly, while they watched the television. It wasn't the most exciting of all afternoons, but the news he was about to deliver was going to shake things up quite significantly.

Seeing Julie stirring the sauce, Dave wondered what made her act like that. Like nothing was wrong. In a single day, the perfect future they had planned had been rocked and suddenly, their future was bleary. For the first time in a long time, he was beginning to question it.

"Dad!" Rachel cried, making a beeline for her father.

"Is everything alright, Dad?" Ben asked in concern, following his sister.

"Where's Rubes, Dad?" Nathan checked, not seeing or hearing the little girl's excited shrieks or footsteps- the usual reaction when her older siblings paid their all too frequent visits.

"Hey, guys", Dave said softly. "Rubes is asleep, she crashed out after we came back this morning".

"What's going on?" Ben repeated, having a hunch that Dave was avoiding his questions.

"Who's pregnant, who's moving?" Nathan suggested.

"No one's pregnant and no one's moving", Julie said, cringing when she saw the looks on Melissa and Ben's faces. "Oh, I'm sorry".

"I'm guessing this announcement isn't 'we're going to Rome'". Sammy shot an inquisitive look at Ted and Chel, who simply shrugged- they'd been kept in the dark just as much as their kids had.

"Not exactly", Dave said, clearing his throat. Everyone looked at him- for Dave, he had been unusually quiet. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed Julie's hand for support. "I... um, I have cancer", he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Cancer?" Ben said thickly, a lump forming in his throat.

Dave nodded, swallowing the lump that had begun to form in his own throat. "The doctors said they caught it early, and I have a pretty good chance..." he finally looked up to meet his daughter's eyes. The silence in the room seemed to last forever, as the Rafter clan tried to digest the news they had just been fed.

"What can we do?" Melissa finally said. Being a nurse, she had seen cancer patients in and out of hospital, and knew how unpredictable the disease was.

"What?" Dave hadn't expected that response.

"We'll do whatever we can to help", Jake spoke up. "Babysitting Rubes... she can stay the night at our place, if you need her to. Or just... whatever. We're all here for you. We're a family".

"Yeah, Dad, whatever", Nathan agreed quickly. "Whatever".

"What's happenin'?" Ruby wanted to know, stepping into the room. Rachel gathered the little girl into her arms, dropping a small kiss to her curls. People had often described Ruby as the perfect mix of Dave and Julie. Rachel looked more like Julie, with her father's eyes. They all had Dave's eyes. Nathan and Ben were copies of Dave at that age, whereas Ruby was a mix. You could point to any feature the little girl had and say either 'Dave' or 'Julie'. Eyes, Dave. Nose, Julie. Ears, Dave. Hair, Julie.

"Rubes", Julie said finally, "Daddy's sick".

The little girl's eyes widened, looking slightly confused as her gaze swapped between her parents, grandparents and older siblings. Innocent blue eyes stared them down, as they desperately tried to shield the youngster from pain. "Like a cold?" she tried to comprehend the situation and failing miserably.

"It's kinda worse than a cold, Rubes", Dave said gently. "You don't know what cancer is, do you?"

Blonde curls bounced, as she shook her head, and Julie took a deep breath before starting from the beginning, leaving her older children with watery eyes and aching hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

**So. I've crammed about as much school certificate study as I possibly can into my brain and currently have a throbbing headache. So, this is my little getaway. Oh, and you know the cake tins where the bottom comes out? Don't trust them. Just don't. Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Julie rolled over, reaching for Dave, and got the shock of her life when she found his side of the bed empty. Blinking frantically at the clock- five thirty- she slowly got out of bed, dreading the day ahead. Walking past Ruby's bedroom, she blinked once more when she found Dave sitting in the chair opposite their younger daughter's bed. Dave reached for Julie's hand in response, his eyes never leaving the sleeping little girl.

"How am I gonna get through this?" he whispered in her ear.

"We will", she whispered in reply, as he pulled her into his lap.

"Daddy", Ruby said curiously, padding out of her bedroom. "Are you gonna go to the hostipal today?"

"Yeah, baby. You're going to go over to Ben and Mel's place for the day, and then you're going to have a sleepover at Rachel and Jake's house", Dave told the little girl, lifting her into his arms and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Who's gonna sing me our song tonight, Daddy?" her blue eyes were laced with worry, as she looked directly into her father's identical blues.

"I love you", Dave whispered, kissing the tip of her nose again and purposely avoiding the question.

* * *

"You okay?" Julie asked Dave for the umpteenth time that day.

"How can I stay away from you and the kids for this long?" was his only reply.

He watched in curiosity as she advanced across the room, reaching the green environmental bag she had carried in from the car.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just some stuff".

"Oh, some stuff, why didn't I realise that?" Dave said sarcastically.

His wife chuckled. "You have no patience".

"You're a fine one to talk".

Julie pulled the first item out of the bag- a photo of the whole, unorthodox family at Ruby's last birthday. The little girl had pink frosting on her nose, and had the entire family in hysterics. It was the perfect photo, and was framed on their dressing table in their bedroom. The second item, however, had Dave confused. "What is Mr Pink doing here?"

The brown teddy bear that Ruby had lugged around since birth was sitting in Julie's lap, almost smiling at him.

"She said it's so you don't get lonely". Julie, an even bigger smile on her face, pulled the third item out of the bag.

"Oh my God, what is that thing?"

"Isn't it horrendous?" Julie agreed, almost cheerfully. "This is our lovely older daughter's way of trying to cheer you up. I opened up our emails last night and found that. 'Tell Dad to be grateful that isn't him'. I'm not really sure what it is, really..."

"It could be a dog... maybe a cat. No, I'm veering in the mouse direction. My God, Rachel really has a sick sense of humour, doesn't she?"

* * *

"I can't believe they're letting the whole crew come", Ben told Melissa, as he lifted Ruby out of the car. His younger sister rested her head on his shoulder, having spent the entire day running wild with her older brother and sister in law.

"You know", Carbo said cheerfully, "After living with Mel for all this time, we'd think you'd know a little more than that about hospitals".

"There was the same amount of people when Rubes was born, Ben", Melissa reminded him.

"We thought you would have gone in already", Ted called, as he climbed out of his car, walking around the passenger seat to help Chel out.

"Nah, we're waiting", Melissa said, as Ruby waved to her grandparents.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Nathan wanted to know, as Rachel and Jake pulled up in Rachel's bright red Beetle.

"Let's go", Jake agreed, accepting Ruby from Ben.

"Daddy!" the little girl said brightly, as they entered Dave's hospital room.

"Hi baby!" Dave smiled, his eyes brightening at the sight of his children, mother and father in law. "How was your day?"

"We played lots of games", Ruby reported. "Carbo and me played Twister".

The sight of his son's best friend and his three year old daughter playing Twister was too much for him to handle, and he laughed hysterically at the sight.

"Dad, did you like the photo?" Rachel grinned, seemingly innocent, as she took note of the picture on the table. "It took quite a lot of Googling to find that thing".

Dave chuckled gently. "You have a sick sense of humour, Rachel Rafter".

"I got it from my daddy".

They talked for a while longer, the whole family, until Julie noticed the time.

"Alright, well, we better be going", Nathan spoke up, seeing the look in his mother's eyes. "We'll see you tomorrow, hey Dad?"

"Alright, mate", Dave amended. "Ruby, be a good girl for Jake and Rachel, alright?"

"Do we have to go?" Ruby whined.

Jake, seeing the beginning of a temper tantrum (he had witnessed all of the terrible twos in Ruby Louise's life, and was downright scared to have children with Rafter genes), scooped her into his arms. "Come on, munchkin, maybe we can find some ice cream in our freezer".

"Bye Daddy", Ruby kissed the tip of Dave's nose. "See ya t'morrow".

"Bye, baby".

* * *

"But I can't sleep!" Ruby cried, clinging to her sister.

Rachel was at a loss- normally, staying at her sister's house was something Ruby loved, and asked on a regular basis to do. Of course, that was after Dave had sung their song and she had her beloved teddy bear in her arms. This situation was not one the three year old liked- her parents were in the hospital and she did not particularly like the disinfectant it smelt like.

"Alright. How about we call Daddy?" she suggested, reaching for the phone.

Ruby nodded. "'Kay".

Dave and Julie were deep in conversation, when the ringing phone startled both of them so much they visibly jumped.

"Hello?" Dave said.

"Hi Dad", Rachel said cheerfully. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"Did you find another horrible photo? Because I could have quite the collection".

"I could look, if you want", his daughter offered. "No, Rubes wants to ask you something".

"Daddy, sign our song?" the three year old requested.

"If I do, will you be good and go to sleep?"

"Yeah".

Dave, taking a deep breath, began to sing. "_Her father says she has to have a name, not the same as her mum's, but a name just the same. A little ray of sunshine has come into the world, a little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl..."_

Rachel smiled, seeing the little girl's face light up. Dave had sung to her as a child, and she still remembered looking sleepily into his eyes as his voice rocked her to sleep.

And, even after Dave had sung to her sister, Rachel was not surprised when Ruby spent the night snuggled between Jake and Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

**So. How's everyone's weekends going? Mine's alright. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Dad?" Nathan wanted to know, as they entered the hospital room a few nights later.

"I've been throwing up all day, I feel like crap", Dave spoke honestly from the bed, as Julie gently caressed his hand.

"Hi Daddy!" Ruby said cheerfully, smiling at her father from her brother's arms. Then she paused and thought about her words. "Daddy, is it a good day?" she wanted to know, knowing that if it was not a good day, there was a fairly good chance that she'd have to sit with her older siblings and be quiet.

"It's not, really, baby, no". But Dave held his arms out nonetheless, and the little girl scrambled onto the bed, desperate to hug her father. "Hello, beautiful, what have you been up to today?"

"I played with Nathan today", she yawned, putting her head on his stomach, making him grimace. "We went to the park, Daddy. It was fun but it's more fun when you're there too".

"We have some news, too, Dad", Ben said softly, reaching for Melissa's hand. His daughter in law pulled something out of her handbag, passing it to him. The picture that Dave held in his hands was enough to make him cry.

"Oh my God, Mel, congratulations!" Rachel reached over to hug her sister in law.

"Life sure is unfair", Julie murmured, tears in her own eyes. "Congratulations, my darlings".

"Twelve weeks today", Ben told his father, accepting the pat on the back.

Chatter took over, as they discussed the prospect of having a new baby in the family. But there was one member who did not join in.

"Daddy", Ruby declared, pointing to the picture, "What is that?"

"That's a baby, Rubes", Dave said gently. "In a few months Mel and Ben are going to have a baby for you to play with".

"I don't see it".

"That's because it's in my tummy, Ruby", Mel said gently.

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "How'd it get in there?"

Jake and Carbo nearly fell off their chairs laughing, as Mel and Ben and Dave and Julie turned red. Ted just scooped the little girl into his arms, chuckling.

"Don't you worry about that, little miss".


	6. Chapter 6

**The formal was absolutely amazing! The music was amazing, the outfits were amazing (I made my old babysitter cry), the people were amazing and even the food was alright! More stories to tell, but I'm off to the after party!**

**xoxox**

* * *

Dave watched the doctor reading the charts, waiting and praying for the answer that he'd been wanting to hear the whole time.

The doctor, a small smile on his face, looked up. "I'm gonna miss you, mate".

"So does this mean..." Dave left his voice hanging, unable to find the words.

"You're still very prone to viruses and illnesses, but yes, you can go home", the doctor amended. "If nothing else changes between now and tomorrow morning, you can go home".

* * *

"We're home!" Dave called, opening the front door of his house for what felt like the first time in years. "Guys?"

"Hi Dad!" Rachel called.

"Dad, you're home!" Nathan sounded slightly shocked- much like he had the night before, when Dave had announced it to his family.

"Mr Rafter!" Carbo enthused.

"Good to have you back, mate", Ted amended.

"Daddy!" Ruby yelled excitedly, barrelling towards her father. Hugging his legs, she held her arms out. "Up, please?"

"Dave", Julie said gently, but Dave hoisted the little girl into his arms, going into the lounge room and taking a seat on the lounge with her on his lap.

"Guess what, Daddy?"

"What?"

"Carbo and I made cupcakes!"

"Really?" he looked wearily at his eldest son. "Carbo helped?"

Ben chuckled. "Don't worry, Dad, they were a packet mix. I doubt even Carbo could screw them up. ".

"I heard that, mate".

"Want a cupcake, Daddy?" Ruby pointed to the tray teetering with cupcakes, balancing in Sammy's arms. "They're real good!"

Even though he didn't feel like eating, he took a cupcake, taking a small bite. "It is good, baby!"

"Toldja!" Ruby crowed at Ben. "Carbo can make stuff!"

Ben, shaking with unshed laughter, took a cupcake from the tray his sister in law was holding, thoroughly amused by the little girl's antics.

Julie closed the door gently, trying not to make a sound, as she padded towards the bed.

"Hey, you", Dave said softly, making Julie jump.

"Oh my God, Dave!"

"Sorry", he apologised quickly. "I wasn't asleep, don't worry".

Julie, heart still pounding, settled onto the bed beside him. "I've missed this, you know? I've missed having you home".

"Like you've been home", Dave chuckled. "You've spent almost every moment of the day at the hospital with me! The kids, Mum and Ted have had Ruby with them twenty four seven- you've only left to go to work! And even then you were only gone for an hour or two".

"I didn't want to leave you alone". Julie hung her head and Dave put his arms around her.

"You'll never have to be alone, you hear me?"

She simply nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the birthday wishes, I did have a great day. But now I'm gonna have to ask for another huge favour. Today, a little girl who was visiting one of the houses in my street was hit by a car. Not once, but twice. The little girl, only four years old, is in critical condition in the hospital. So, pray for her? Please? A kid like that shouldn't have to be put through something like that. **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Julie, what are you doing?" Dave asked sleepily, rolling over in their bed, days later, to find Julie on the floor, up to her elbows in wrapping paper.

"Its Ruby's birthday", she said simply, peeling off a length of tape and pressing it against the pink flowery paper. "I didn't get her presents, but the kids took care of that for her. She's a lucky girl, that one".

"I can't believe I forgot my own daughter's birthday", Dave moaned. "I'm a terrible father!"

"you've been sick, darling, Ruby's over the moon that you made it home to see her turn four!" Julie smiled at him. "The kids are coming over this morning, and Rach's bringing the cake".

Dave's eyes bulged. "Rachel made the cake? Rachel can't bake! Who put Rachel in charge of making Ruby's birthday cake?"

"I know she can't bake- she knows that too. That's why she asked Grace to make it". Julie's eyes gleamed, as she pushed the final present aside. "Grace has been too good to us, these past few weeks. She's been looking after Ruby when the kids and Dad and Chel can't- Ruby adores her, and Alex".

"They're coming today, right?"

"They'll be here".

"Hey Mum!" Ben called. "We're here! Where's the birthday girl?"

"Where did you hide her?" Melissa played along.

"Ben!" Ruby shrieked, running towards her older brother. "I wasn't even hiding!"

When Dave looked at her questioningly, Julie simply smiled. "She's been watching TV, I said she couldn't have her present until you were awake and everyone was here".

Dave just couldn't believe how much he had missed, in his family. The weeks had flown by, and before he knew it, his little girl was turning four. When he left for the hospital, Ruby was a baby of three. But a lot could change in a few weeks.

Change could happen in a split second.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Ruby!" Dave presented his daughter with a pink wrapped present, making the little girl beam in delight.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Ruby grinned hugely, from her position in Carbo's lap. she had always adored her older siblings (both official and unofficial), but the time her father had spent in hospital had given her the chance to grow closer to them- a lot closer than she had anticipated.

Dave simply smiled, leaning against the lounge. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel slightly green. He knew, however, that if he mentioned it to anyone, they would have him in the back of an ambulance before he could blink.

"I love it, Daddy!" Ruby threw her arms around her father, and Dave felt the world start to spin. Jake yanked the little girl off the lounge just in time, as the whole world went blank; the last thing Dave heard being his daughter's scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**So. Its twenty to eleven, and I've been reminiscing about the past year. 2010 went so fast, and I know I sound like my mama when I say things like that, but its true. THis time twelve months ago, I was sitting in a family I babysit for's lounge room, cuddling their eighteen month old. That little girl is now two and a half, a bouncing ball of energy, and the most adorable kid I've ever met. But it puts it into perspective, when you think of it like that. Enough of my ramblings... R&R!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Julie?"

Julie visibly jumped when Dave's doctor emerged from his room.

"He's awake", he reported, "And he's stable. It seemed it was just a virus, probably a small cold, but since he's got virtually no immune system, it turned into something much more. The cancer's spreading fast, and we'd like to start another round of chemo as soon as possible".

Julie nodded. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course". Smiling, he led her into the room.

"Jules!" Dave struggled to sit up, as Julie entered the room.

"Hi darling", she said gently, taking the seat beside his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit", he said honestly. "Where's Ruby?"

"with the kids", Julie replied.

And all of a sudden, it hit her.

It was real. She could lose him. It was that easy to lose him. The doctor had said the cancer was not completely gone; they weren't out of the woods yet. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose him.

"Jules", Dave said softly, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Jules, don't cry…"

"I can't lose you", she choked out. "I just can't live without you…"

"I'm right here", he said gently. "I'm not going anywhere".

"I should go and let the others know how you're doing". But still she made no movement.

"They're all at home?"

She nodded. "And they said they'll be here when we got the results".

* * *

"And then Carbo lit the candles and Ben told him not to burn the house down and Rachel yelled at 'em. And I got to sit on Jake's lap when we blew out the candles and sang the birfday song, even though I ALWAYS sit on your lap, Daddy!" Ruby's blue eyes were huge, as she rattled off the events of the day that he had missed. "And Granddad gave me the COOLEST PRESENT EVER!"

"Rubes", Sammy said gently. "Inside voice, remember?"

"Sorry". Ruby's voice lowered several decibels and Dave smiled at the excitement radiating off his daughter.

"Mummy, you fell asleep!" she accused, when Julie opened her eyes.

"Just for a minute", Julie protested, yawning hugely.

"Julie". Ted's voice broke through the protests, as he stared at his daughter. "Go home, take care of yourself. We've got things covered here, at least for a while".

"Yeah, we'll take care of Dave, won't we, Rubes?" Chel looked hopefully at her granddaughter and Ruby beamed.

"Yeah! We got things under 'trol here, Mummy".

"Be good", Julie warned, ruffling her daughter's hair before escaping into the quiet corridor.

"Hi, darling". Chel moved her chair closer to her son's bed and Dave smiled weakly, as his older children chatted among themselves. "How are ya, kid? You gave us quite a scare earlier".

"I'm fine".

"Nathan?" Ruby called. "Why does Nanna call Daddy 'kid'?"

"Because Dad's Nanna's kid, Rubes", Nathan said patiently.

"Oh… how old are you, Daddy?"

"Fifty four, Ruby Louise". Dave smiled at his daughter, as her eyes widened.

"You're OLD!"

Rachel dissolved into laughter.

"Say things like that, Rubes, and I won't let you sit on my bed anymore", Dave said playfully, pointing to the colouring book and pencils that littered the end of his bed.

"Fine". Ruby shrugged. "I'll go sit with Granddad".

And she promptly climbed into Ted's lap, leaving Dave bewildered and the rest of the family in hysterics.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this when we were at the beach... but I sorta forgot about it. Whoops! Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Remission.

His cancer had gone into remission. he had been awaiting and dreading the fateful doctor's appointment, but the news had left him overjoyed.

Life was good again. He would not be in and out of hospital, he would be there to watch his daughter grow up, his older children start families of their own. The future that was once slowly moving out of his grasp was back in his own hands.

It really was going to be okay.

* * *

"Daddy, when's Santa gonna come?" little Ruby sighed heavily, as Dave draped tinsel over the tree, enthusiastic about Christmas decorations for the first time in years.

"Soon, Rubes".

"When's Mel's baby gonna get here?" the four year old had spent a lot of time with her grandparents and older siblings while Julie and Dave were in the hospital, and had watched as Melissa's stomach expanded, slowly but surely. she would press her hands on the bulge, resting her head against it gently to feel the kick of her future niece or nephew.

"They'll be here soon, baby", Dave promised.

Ruby looked indignant. "Daddy! You can't call me that when it comes! Coz I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Oh, she told you", Ted chuckled, allowing her to crawl into his lap and dropping a kiss to her curls.

Dave had to laugh- when he was first diagnosed, he felt like he was taking everything for granted. But he had learned to appreciate the little things in life- the nightly request for their song from Ruby, the sweet kisses she would press to his cheek. The way Ben treated Melissa like a princess, doting over her every move, while Jake gazed into Rachel's eyes like she was the only person on earth. the way Nathan and Sammy would joke around with Ruby, playing with her when no one else would. The way Ted was so gentle with Ruby, yet able to joke around with the older three. the way how Chel had stepped into his life like she was never missing, able to hold his family together when no one else could. but what he loved most was how Julie would kiss him, the look in her eyes when she said 'I love you'.

"Daddy? Have you seen my white sandals? for when we go out for dinner tonight?"

"I haven't seen them, baby".

"Can I put the star on the tree?"

Dave lifted the four year old into his arms, and she added the star to the top of the tree, a tradition that had been going since Rachel's first Christmas.

"I'm gonna go and find my sandals", Ruby decided, running down the hallway to her princess pink bedroom.

"It's the little things, hey?" Ted chuckled, seeing the look on his son in law's face. "The small things that matter".

Taking a look at the Christmas tree, Dave broke into a grin. There were the ornaments that he and Julie had purchased, but the majority were decorations that the kids had made. the red and green pasta photo frames that held photos of his kids at four- Rachel, perfect blonde curls framing her face, a small smirk on her face, Ben, a smear of mud across his cheek, the cheeky smile that he still possessed threatening to break his face into two, exposing the teeth he had knocked out climbing a tree, and Nathan, his blonde hair floppy and his cheeks red, a grin on his face. by the next Christmas, Ruby's pasta frame would be on the tree, and Dave couldn't wait.

* * *

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Ruby bounced up and down in between her parents, squealing excitedly.

"Ruby", Dave complained, "Its five o'clock!"

"There's presents out there, people! Santa came!"

"How about you just lay here with us for a little bit?" Julie suggested, pulling her daughter into her arms. Ruby squirmed, shaking her head.

"No, coz then you'll go to sleep again!"

"Come on, let's go and open some presents", Julie told Dave. "And then maybe she'll get some sleep before the other kids get here".

"Alright". Dave threw his feet out of the bed, taking his littlest girl by the hand. "Come on, Ruby Lou, let's get some presents, alright?"

"Santa came!" she squealed, throwing herself down beside the tree.

Christmas, as usual, was a chaotic occasion. Ruby shrieked excitedly over every present she opened, usually leaving her parents with a headache. but this Christmas, they embraced the holiday season, knowing that there would be a time that she would not believe in Santa Claus. Their older children fussed over their sister, showing her in presents, making the announcement what gender Dave and Julie's future grandchild would be.

"Hey, everybody!" Ben waved his fork in the air, careful not to poke out any eyes. "Everyone, listen up! Mel and I have an announcement!"

There was silence.

"Our baby", he said dramatically, "Is going to be..."

"A boy". Melissa finished her husband's long winded sentence with a smile.

Dave Rafter had had some memorable Christmases in his years on the earth, but he had never had one as amazing as that. he spent it with his family, basking in the joy they shared. he could honestly not imagine a better way to spend the holidays.


	10. Chapter 10

So, I said I'll update every day... but FanFiction had a glitch. Huh. That was a dilemma- but I got a nice, long cuddle with my goddaughter today! She's so little- not even a week old! Anyway, read and review and hopefully you'll hear from me soon!

Rhyleigh xoxox

* * *

Hearing the car pull into the driveway, little Ruby took off as fast as her legs could carry her. "Daddy!" she screamed, throwing herself at Dave.

With a grunt, Dave took a step backwards as the four year old latched herself onto his legs. "Hi baby", he greeted, ruffling her curls.

"You're home early!" she cried gleefully. "Come on, Daddy, you can help me colour in Cinderella-"

And she was off.

"Hi!" Julie said with a smile, coming out to greet him.

"Hello", Dave smiled, meeting her lips with a kiss.

But she knew him better than that. "Dave, what happened? What did the doctor say?"

"I'll tell you later", he said dismissively. "I'm apparently helping Rubes finish colouring Cinderella".

"All about the princesses". Julie's eyes twinkled and Dave put his arm around her, kissing her forehead, before advancing into the house to find his youngest daughter.

Julie shook off the worry, but she couldn't help the niggling feeling that something was wrong. the last time the weather had been like that- grey, dreary, rain trickling down- they had gotten news that rocked the boat. but it was Monday, and the weather had put everybody in a rather melancholy mood.

So she shrugged it off, choosing to laugh at her youngest daughter's antics instead.

* * *

"Daddy, we need to use the pink", Ruby decided, as Dave pulled a bottle of children's shampoo from the shelf.

"What's wrong with the blue?" he checked, setting it down and taking the pink, strawberry scented liquid instead.

"I like the pink, and everyone always gets the pink but Granddad asked Carbo when he was going to the shops to get shampoo and he got the BLUE and not the pink! I like the pink because it's like strawberries and strawberries are my FAVOURITE!" Ruby waved her hands around, splashing them in the water for a final effect.

"We'll use the pink", Dave said tiredly, tipping a little of the liquid into the palm of his hand before lathering up the little girl's blonde curls.

He couldn't believe he had missed that much of his little girl's life- the last time he had checked, Ruby had hated strawberries (an incident he was blaming Ben for- who would tell a three year old that the seeds on the fruit would cause strawberries to grow in her stomach and sprout out her ears? He hadn't found it funny, but his older children had. Julie had taken care of damage control and suddenly Ruby adored strawberries).

"Can I have ice cream?" Ruby wanted to know, under her strawberry scented foam hat.

"You've already had ice cream today".

"Yeah, but not for dessert".

"I think one lot of ice cream for today is enough".

"But Ben always lets me have extra ice cream", she wheedled.

"Ruby Louise-"

"Fine..." Ruby crossed her arms grumpily, but she knew as well as her father did that she couldn't hold a grudge.

* * *

"Dave", Julie whispered, tears in her eyes.

He had told her last time that there was no way he could go through it all again. No more treatment, he had told her, let nature run its course. But that was before.

"It's going to suck", he whispered back, holding her close, "But I'm not giving up. Not yet".

There was so much in the future, and he was going to be there... no matter how hard the road ahead was.


	11. Chapter 11

**She lives! And, for those unaware of my dying days, its all good. Because I'm still here to finish this darn story. Almost done. Nearly. R&R!  
Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"And this is the part that sucks", Dave sighed to Julie, as he swung the bag onto his shoulder.

"This sucks", Ruby echoed, making her parents stare at her.

"Ruby!" Dave admonished.

"What?" Ruby scrunched up her nose. "When I'm big like everyone else, then I can say things like that", she grumbled. "And do things that Mummy tells me not to do".

"Like what, missy?" Dave faced his daughter, an amused look on his face.

"Like putting my feet on the table, and drinking milk out of the bottle", Ruby said matter of factly. "Mel always yells at Ben for that".

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, Rubes". Dave kissed the four year old on the head. "Be good for Granddad and Nanna, alright?"

"Always am". Her blue eyes twinkled, contradicting the words that spilled from her mouth. "When I call are you gonna sing our song?"

"I always do".

She wrapped her arms around her parents, smothering them with enough kisses for the day.

* * *

It was the fact that his hospital room had become almost like home, that sucked. The photo that Rachel had found on the internet, and the photo of his family taken that Christmas. His bag in the wardrobe, Julie's bed in the corner. Coloured pencils and colouring books that Ruby had left piled on the table, to join the magazines that his father in law and mother had abandoned.

It was all that that sucked.

* * *

"Morning, doc", Dave greeted, struggling to sit up.

"Is Julie here? I thought I saw her earlier", Dr Martin wanted to know.

"You would have", he agreed, "She was here all night. So, what's the diagnosis?"

"Hi Dr Martin", Julie greeted, coming out of the bathroom and resuming her seat beside her husband's bed. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, actually I was hoping to talk to the both of you".

"Oh". Julie fell quiet, and Dave swallowed hard, bracing himself for the worst. It was his natural instinct, he found out, after battling round after round of cancer. The best just seemed too good to be news for him.

"We've been doing the chemo for almost two weeks now", Dr Martin told him, "And while some patients are slower at responding, we always get a response".

Julie was the one who asked. "So?"

"Your body's stopped responding to treatment".

And his doctor had hit the nail on the head.

"But how? I mean, its making me sick, just like last time", Dave reminded him.

"That's just your response to the medication", the doctor informed him. "The medicine isn't doing anything for your body".

Dave squeezed his eyes shut, massaging his temple. "This can't be happening".

"There is the possibility of a bone marrow transplant, if siblings are compatible".

"I'm an only child".

"Or other relative", the doctor corrected himself. "We can test your children, and friends, to see if any of them are possible matches, otherwise you can go on a list. There are other possibilities-"

"How much longer?" Dave interrupted. "Without treatments, without donors. Days, weeks, months?"

"Weeks, months?" the doctor replied. "This is one of the most rapid spreading cancers, so there is no way to be sure".

"And with the treatment? How much longer would it be with the treatment?" he wanted to know.

"Weeks, months-"

"Then no", Dave said firmly, hearing Julie's sharp intake of air. "I don't want to continue with treatment, if I'm only going to get a few weeks. I mean, okay to the bone marrow transplant if we have someone who's compatible, but otherwise, no. I want to be at home, with my family". His voice had softened to a shaky pace, as he listened to Julie sob.

The doctor nodded, completely understanding. "We'll stop the treatment, but we'll have to give you a few days to recover. But then you can go home", he said sympathetically, preparing himself to leave the room. "But, for what it's worth, I really am sorry".

"Don't shoot the messenger". Dave managed a small smile, as Dr Martin closed the door behind him. Finding Julie's hand, he laced his fingers with hers. "It's going to be okay, Jules".

The two of them sat there, crying, for what seemed like an hour, until Julie pulled away, frantically wiping her eyes.

"It has to be", she said shakily. "I can't live without you".

"You aren't going to have to live without me", Dave promised.


	12. Chapter 12

**GO THE MIGHTY BLUES! WE WILL WIN THIS YEAR! I updated 'Butterfly Fly Away' last night, sitting in front of my TV, wearing my jersey over my Elmo pyjamas. And we won! I tell you, excitement was high in Rhyleigh's house. Read and review!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

* * *

"Sammy?" Ruby said unsurely, climbing onto the chair beside her sister in law. "Where's my daddy?"

"Your daddy's sick again, honey". Sammy brushed back her hair, unsure what to tell the little girl. The older kids and their grandparents had all been told exactly how sick their father was the night before, after little Ruby had been tucked into bed. All Ruby knew was that her father was back in hospital, and she was being shared between her brothers and sister and grandparents, her parents barely in the picture.

"My daddy's really sick, isn't he?" she said carefully.

Sammy nodded. "He is, Rubes".

"He didn't even get to sing my song last night". She frowned. "Granddad sang it for me, but he didn't do a very good job. Not like my daddy".

Sammy pulled her into her lap, dropping a kiss to her loose curls. "Maybe Daddy will be able to sing your song later".

"Do you know my song?"

"I do, Rubes".

"Can you teach it to me? So I can surprise Daddy?"

Tears stung the back of Sammy's eyes, as she willingly accepted. "Of course I can, Ruby".

* * *

"Daddy!" Ruby ran into the hospital room, skidding to a stop when she saw her father attached to yet another machine. "Oh".

"Hey darlin'". Dave tried to smile at the little girl, and she lifted herself onto the end of the bed with a little help from Nathan.

"Daddy, is today a bad day?"

"I think so, kid".

"Guess what Sammy teached me?"

"Taught", Nathan said automatically, and Rachel glared.

"You gotta listen", Ruby instructed, taking a deep breath. "_Her father says she has to have a name, not the same as her mum's, but a name just the same. a little ray of sunshine has come into the world, a little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl_".

"That was beautiful, gorgeous". Dave motioned for her to slide closer and Ruby gratefully scooted into his arms.

"Me and Sam practiced, all day!" she waved her arms around to show him how long they practiced for. "I can sing the whole song, Daddy, but I only sung a little bit. Wanna sing it with me, Sammy?"

"You sing it, baby, you show your daddy how well you can sing it".

"'Kay". Ruby beamed at her family. "_We'll show her the dress that she'll wear with the gold flowing hair that nature provided. My little ray of sunshine has come into the world, my little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl. A little ray of sunshine, I want to know if you think she looks good in the pink Grandma has bought her ... our own little daughter_".

Rachel picked up where Ruby had left off. "_She can make you feel good; she can make you feel that it's all worthwhile. Only by her smile, only by her smile_..."

And their father had tears in his eyes, as he watched his two little rays of sunshine sing together, in perfect harmony, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

"I want to go home", Dave said firmly to Julie.

Julie looked down at their hands, their fingers intertwined together, remembering what Melissa had so wisely told her that afternoon, before they left. "even the strongest person can fall apart", her daughter in law had said, and Julie had kept her words in the back of her mind.

She couldn't live without Dave. He was her weakness, and at the same time, he was her strength.

"I don't want to die in the hospital", he told her, as Julie settled herself beside him on the bed. "I want to be at home. I want to go home".

Julie didn't say anything, as they lay there in silence, tears in both their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brace yourself guys, this chapter's the tearjerker. You know, if you've remained dry eyes for the first twelve. Even I cried, and I wrote the thing! All my love, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: Two more chapters. Then we're done. **

* * *

Dave sighed heavily, his head nodding onto the pillow. It was barely Ruby's bedtime, and yet he was exhausted.

He had arrived home that morning, to his whole family waiting. His daughters, his sons, his children in law and his neighbour- more like a son than anyone. His mother and Julie's father, gathering in the lounge room with slices of Julie's famous chocolate cake (Ruby had giggled the whole way through her slice- eating in the lounge room was forbidden, and her siblings had stuck to that rule throughout their father's hospital visits).

He couldn't help but reminisce, as they chatted.

Rachel, his oldest, precious princess. The apple of her father's eye- he had searched under her bed for monsters every night, before tucking her in and kissing her goodnight. The little girl he had almost gotten arrested for, cavity searching him for condoms ("It was only a little tackle", Dave used to protest, but he knew that it was a full on tackle that would have needed a referee, at a game. There was no way that boy was going near his little girl). He was the big friendly giant, and she was the princess- it had been that way since the beginning. While he knew Jake was a good kid- someone Rachel deserved to have in her life- it had been hard letting her go. And it was going to be even harder, come the end.

Ben, his oldest son, the cheeky little monkey who had been closest with his father. The little boy with missing front teeth and brown hair, grinning at Dave under a floppy fringe. Dave had spent hours kicking the football around their backyard, teaching Ben how to bat and bowl before the summer started. They had splashed around in the summer, Ben idolizing his father, bringing everything broken for Dave to fix. But soon Ben would be the superhero, fixing his son's toys, while Dave watched from a distance.

Nathan was his youngest boy, the tiniest baby he had ever seen. But he was determined, winning the scholarship and making it into the private school he had wanted so badly. That was what Dave loved best about his youngest son- Nathan never gave up, no matter how hard he had to try. After a full weekend of trying, the little boy black and blue with bruises, Nathan had mastered the art of riding a two wheeled bicycle. Forever in competition with his brother, Nathan tried his hardest and ended up scoring the job he had always wanted, and the girl of his dreams. And the two were there, trying to make their own dreams come true, just like Dave and Julie had.

And then there was little Ruby. Her life had barely started- still a blank page. But she had four brothers (Jake and Carbo were as much her brothers as Ben and Nathan were) and her sisters (Sammy and Melissa were just as close to the little girl as Rachel was) to guide her through life, making sure she made the right choices.

"I think I'm going to go to bed", Dave told his family, taking the time to say good night to each one separately. A gentle kiss to each of his girls' cheeks, hugging his boys, he put his arm around Ted and kissed Chel's cheek. And he ended his farewells with a kiss to Julie's lips, before shuffling off to bed.

"Love you", he coughed weakly, pulling back his blankets.

Rachel glanced worriedly towards the hallway, as Ruby wriggled in her arms.

"I think its time for this little miss's bedtime", Nathan decided, lifting Ruby into his arms. "come on, Rubes, say good night".

"Is Daddy too sick to sing?" she wanted to know.

"I'll sing it", Jake volunteered, much to Ben's amusement.

So Jake sang to his little sister in law, no one noticing the tears in dave's eyes. He wasn't going to be there to sing to his daughter. Not any more.

Julie slipped into bed quietly, careful not to disturb her husband. Pulling up the blankets, she had just rested her head on the pillow when Dave spoke up.

"I have no regrets about the past, you know?" Dave said, looking into his wife's eyes. "my only regrets are the future- I won't be there to see Ruby's first day of school, her birthdays, God forbid her first boyfriend. I want to be able to kick the ball around in the backyard with my grandson- it'll be like watching the boys grow up all over again".

"Oh, Dave". Julie was lost for words.

"I want you to be happy", he told her firmly, taking her hand in his own pale on. "If you find someone, and want to move on, he can have you for a little while. But you're mine forever".

"I love you, Dave Rafter". Julie gently kissed his lips.

"And I love you, Julie Rafter".

The two succumbed to slumber not long after, but Julie was awake long before morning came. She wasn't sure what woke her, but the silence was deafening.

She patted Dave's face gently, and was horrified to find it was cold.

Dave Rafter had taken his last breath, lying there in the bed they had always shared. He had already said his goodbyes.

She broke down sobbing, ignoring the fact that her daughter was calling out for her from her own bedroom. All that mattered was that her only love was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Second last chapter! Tissues ready, because I cried writing this. But that's just me. R&R!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Julie stared out the kitchen window, watching the rain fall in sheets, running her finger over the rim of her mug- despite the fact that it had been empty for the past fifteen minutes. The house was quiet, the only sound coming from Ruby, as she tried to convince her brother to allow her to wear the pink.

"This is my favourite!" Ruby sounded close to tears.

Little girls should wear pink, Julie noted, as Nathan held up the black dress Chel had bought Ruby. Little girls should wear pink, and not have to worry about wearing black.

"Come on, Rubes, work with me here", Nathan almost begged.

The little girl sighed. "'Kay".

Rachel pressed a kiss to the back of her mother's head. "You ready to go, Mum?"

"No", Julie said honestly. "Come on, Ruby, we have to go".

"I'll get her, Jules", Jake assured her, holding out his arms for the little girl. As Jake lifted her onto his side, Rachel adjusted the pigtails that had reminded their father so much of herself as a little girl.

The ride to the funeral home was silent, no matter which car you were travelling in. the wheels in the heads of the adults were whirring, as Ruby kicked her feet in her car seat, unsure of what was really happening.

Chel couldn't help but feel guilty that she had outlived her son. She had been so sick, and yet there she was, attending her son's funeral. She hadn't been the best mother in the world- she had barely been there for him, coming into his life less than a year before Ruby was born. She had thought she'd have a lot longer to make up for it, a long and healthy life to spend with her son. She thought she'd have longer than they had.

Julie concentrated on the road ahead of her, despite she not being the one behind the wheel, trying not to think. Thinking hurt too much. It was a dull ache inside her chest, trying to work out if a person really could die from a broken heart. It hurt so bad that she honestly thought she would stop living.

When they pulled up at the funeral home, Ben, Carbo and Melissa came over to greet them, huddled under a huge umbrella. Unstrapping Ruby from the seat, she jumped out of the car, landing in a puddle.

"Rubes", Julie said tiredly.

But Ruby simply blinked at her mother. "Daddy's crying".

Julie hadn't been sure if Ruby had grasped what was happening. But she knew, at that moment, that Ruby understood more than anyone gave her credit for.

"C'mon, Rubes". Sammy held her hand out for the little girl and Ruby latched on, starting the journey towards the big doors.

"Tom". Chel was surprised to see her son's father, standing there uncomfortably in his suit, Dave's nephew at his side.

Tom had never been there for his son- in fact, he was unaware that his son existed, up until the birth of his youngest granddaughter. Since then, he had tried to keep in contact, but being in gaol slowed it down. Dave had tried to visit, at least once a month, but had only visited once since the diagnosis.

"Hey", Tom said gruffly, as Coby nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi Coby", Ruby said shyly.

Julie's tears had mixed with the rain from the sky, as she took her seat in the front pew, in between her father and oldest son. She spotted everyone who had ever meant anything to her husband- right down to Warney, who drove her up the wall. All the boys from cricket, those who he had worked with for years, even the boys from the boat club who Dave had a drink with every now and again. How she wished they could go back to the simple days, where Dave could stumble home at one in the morning, too many drinks under his belt, and she would just laugh it off.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Julie began.

"Months ago, it rained for weeks straight. Ruby, our youngest daughter, declared that she hated the rain, but Dave convinced her otherwise, telling her that it was the angels crying, sad because they weren't here with us. As you can all see, today its raining, and as we were walking in Ruby simply said, 'Daddy's crying'". Swallowing a sob, she tried her hardest to continue.

But Ben took over, reading from the sheet of lined paper in front of his mother. "Dave told me that he had no regrets about the past. He only regretted the future. That he wouldn't be here to see Ruby's first day of school, first boyfriend, graduation day, or even her wedding. He wouldn't be here to see the birth of his grandchildren, or anything of the sort".

That was where Nathan stepped up to the plate. "And when I start to think of everything that he's not going to be here for, I find myself wondering how I'm going to live without him. He's been such a huge part of my life for so long, and I can't even remember what it was like without him. But then I look at our four beautiful children, and I can just see him in them. And anyone who's been around Ruby for even five minutes can tell that she's one hundred percent Dave's little girl". Nathan had to chuckle at the last comment, Rachel taking the sheet from him.

"But I am who I am today, because of him", Rachel said shakily, unable to stop her tears from falling. "He's been my best friend for thirty years. We would have been married for thirty one years this year".

It was hard to believe that everything had happened in less than a year.

"He would have given anything to have turned sixty. Or even fifty five. He nearly did make that one- his birthday's on Saturday". Rachel paused to wipe her tears. "If he were here right now, he would do anything he could to stop the tears. The one thing he hated the most was seeing people sad. Just remember him for who he was. His ability to make people laugh, no matter if what he said was funny or not".

Ruby climbed off the seat, heading towards where her older sister and brothers were standing, Ben scooping her into his arms. "Just remember", Ruby said seriously, "That the rain's just the angels crying".

Julie broke down, sobbing into her father's arms, and Ben felt his throat closing up with tears. The four Rafter children took their seats once more, for the service to continue.

They all cried until they had no more tears to shed, and by that time, the service was over.

Ruby pressed a kiss to the cool casket, admiring the flowers. "Love ya, Daddy".

And Julie just cried.


	15. Chapter 15

Share

**Here it is. The final chapter, the epilogue. A long time coming, but this story if officially finished. A big, big thanks to all who reviewed, especially bubbles799, CheddarFetta, claudia. smith, GinFizz, Emzi1996 and Got2LiveItBigTime for their continued support throughout this journey! You guys have really no idea how much it means to me!**

**Speaking of journeys, I am about to undertake another. 'Unforgettable', my new story. Check it out and please leave me some feedback! I'd love to hear from you all again!**

**Best wishes, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Rain fell steady and hard, on that dreary September day. The day before Ruby Rafter became Mrs Jack Boyd. Sitting at the window with a book, she sighed and contemplated what her life had been like.

When she was almost eight, Julie had found love again, with the man that Ruby had refused to ever call 'Dad'. Paul had lost his wife Belinda in a rough battle with breast cancer, ten years earlier, and was left to raise three very young children. The youngest had been a year old when Belinda died. When they had met, Julie told him she could never love him, because her heart was taken for eternity. He had responded with the same sentiment- Belinda was his life, who he lived for. The two had found love in each others' losses- although it would never be the same as the love they shared with their first partner.

Julie hadn't changed her name, and had told her four kids that, in no way shape or form, was Paul replacing their dad. Ben and Nathan missed their dad terribly, but it was the girls who had taken it the hardest. Rachel, the first princess, had sobbed to her mother, asking why she had to remarry. "What about Dad, Mum?"

And little Ruby, at age seven, had almost broken her mother's heart, when she asked if Julie didn't love Dave any more. "Why don't you love Daddy anymore, Mummy?"

Julie still loved Dave, and would never stop. But she was just as happy to welcome a new man into her life. Paul had moved in, with his three children. Two boys, Craig (fifteen) and Aaron (thirteen), and his youngest, a little girl called Kelly (who was only eleven). Ruby had taken quite well to having siblings around her age- and, as all siblings do, they fought. Rachel, Nathan and Ben were a little opposed to the fact that they no longer had just Ruby, but had warmed up to them as they got to know them.

She refused to call him 'Dad'. At first, it was because she was holding on too tightly to the memories she treasured. But, as the memories grew blurry and her father's voice faded, she still didn't call him 'Dad'. Because she had a dad.

Paul had been the father that Ruby had never gotten to know- but she would never forget about Dave.

"Daddy's crying", she whispered, as rain fell down the glass.

Julie stopped, spinning around to face her youngest. "What did you say?"

"Daddy's crying", Ruby repeated, a little louder.

"You remember that?" Julie looked close to tears, as she looked the little girl in the eye.

Ruby nodded. "Every time it rains".

Julie fell into her daughter's arms, almost crying.

"What's going on?" Rachel wanted to know, opening the door. "Why's Mum having a soppy moment, Rubes?"

"Daddy's crying", Ruby said simply.

Rachel looked just as shocked. "I thought I was the only one who remembered that!"

"Nope". Ruby smiled, embracing her oldest sister into the hug. "I remember a lot more than you guys think, you know".

* * *

"Hey Rubes", Rachel whispered, opening the door. Ruby looked up from her magazine, pulling her earphones out of her ear. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Just listening to music, Rach, nothing important". She smiled. "What's up?"

"I've got some things I thought you might want to see", Rachel said, passing her baby sister, the little girl she had rocked to sleep so many nights, a box.

"What's this?" Ruby couldn't help the curious three year old inside her- even at age twenty two, she asked an unreasonable amount of questions. "Rach?"

"It's just some stuff Dad put away- Ben, Jake and I found it when we were going through the garage. It has your name on it, we didn't pry".

"How long ago did you find this?"

"Um... eighteen or so years ago?" Rachel chuckled slightly. "Jake, Carbo and Nathan wanted to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday, but Ben and I didn't think it was special enough. We know it's from Dad, it's his writing".

"Did you and the boys get one?" Ruby took the box from her sister, sliding a nail file through the sticky tape to break the seal.

"We got some things from Dad, but not a whole box". Rachel smiled, kissing the younger girl on the head. "Get some sleep, alright princess? You're a bride; you don't want your wedding photos to have bags under your eyes!"

"Love you, Rach", Ruby uttered.

"Sleep well, Rubes. Love you".

Rachel closed the door behind her, leaving her sister by herself. Ruby opened the box, carefully, as not to ruin the state her father had left it in.

The box, although it was small, was almost full. DVDs and CDs and photos, and a little jumpsuit that she was sure she had seen herself wear in photographs around the home. 'My daddy spoils me ROTTEN!'

'Ruby Louise'.

Her father's writing- or what she knew it as- was written on the first disc she selected, holding it up to see. Slipping it into the DVD player and turning on the television (it had replaced the change table in the room Nathan had put together for her, when she was an infant), she pulled her beloved rag doll into her lap to watch.

"We're going to teach you the wonders of the world, little one". Dave Rafter held his newborn daughter- Ruby- in his arms, as he gazed into the eyes that were so identical to his own. The camera, although it was unexperienced with family moments, captured it perfectly.

The memories Ruby had with Dave were limited- she was barely four when he passed away. But the ones she had she treasured, above anything else. Her family had her convinced that she did not remember the moment; she just remembered the photographs that followed.

But she remembered the moments. She remembered climbing into Dave and Julie's bed, settling in between her parents and rattling off the thousands of questions that appeared on her three year old tongue. She remembered being sprayed by the hose in the summer, squealing as she dived for cover in Rachel's arms. She remembered Ben tossing her onto the bed, making Melissa giggle sweetly and wrap her arms around the little girl. She remembered Nathan helping her pull her pink pyjamas top over her head, Sammy brushing her curls into plaits for the night.

All of that had happened before Dave had passed away.

"He did this with all of you, if you'd believe it".

Julie's voice lingered onto the screen, although she wasn't in the picture. Rachel was behind the camera, Jake beside her.

"Baby, did he dance with you?"

"He did, actually. He held my hands and I stood on his toes and we waltzed around the room".

"Rach, I didn't know how to waltz", Dave laughed.

"I remember, you danced with Rachel for yonks!"

"Don't exaggerate, Ben".

"I'm not!"

"You are".

The sound of her older brothers' playful banter, that had never quite stopped, made her smile.

She knew the memories she had were real, even if her family didn't.

And they all involved Dave.

* * *

"Knock knock!"

"As long as it's not Jack, you can come in!" Kelly called.

"Hey Paul", Ruby greeted with a smile, as her stepfather entered her bedroom.

"My God, you look beautiful", he whispered, spying the girl he had always thought of as a daughter. The white flowing gown made her look so much older than she was- and yet, he would always see the little girl with a missing front tooth, smiling at his wedding.

"Thank you". Ruby blushed.

"Come on, kiddo; let's get this show on the road". Sammy smiled, putting an arm around the little girl.

"I think Ben wants to see you, before the church", Melissa added.

"Come on". Rachel linked arms with her stepsister Kelly and the four bridesmaids followed the woman of the day out of the room.

Yet another DVD was playing on Ruby's television, having forgotten to turn it off before leaving. Rachel, Sammy and Melissa had smiled at the scenes, revisiting their pasts as well as the little girl's.

At that moment, newly turned two year old Ruby was sitting in her father's lap, blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. Dave was laughing, swiping a finger-full of frosting across his daughter's nose, making whoever was behind the camera burst out laughing. Ruby tried desperately hard to lick the frosting off her nose, and, when she failed, licked the remains of her father's finger. Dave kissed the tip of the toddler's nose, Ruby kissing the frosting off his lips.

"How am I supposed to compete with him?" he almost whispered.

"You can't", Julie said from the doorway.

He visibly jumped. "God, Jules! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough", she said simply. "You can't compete with Dave, no one can. He was her daddy".

"What am I, then?"

"You're her Paul". Julie smiled. "And while you're not her daddy, you're the best thing she's got. Go out there and make me proud". Kissing him gently, she patted his cheek. "Right now, there's a little girl out there, marrying her high school sweetheart. She needs someone to give her away- and while Ben will quite happily do it, you're her daddy for now".

Paul smiled, kissing her back. "I'll make her proud".

"Anyway, she knows Dave's with her today", Julie added.

When Paul faced her inquisitively, she just smiled.

"It's raining".

_Her father says she has to hav__e a name,  
Mot the same as her mum's, but a name just the same,  
A little ray of sunshine has come into the world,  
A little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl._

_We'll show her the dress that she'll wear_  
_With the gold flowing hair that nature provided_  
_My little ray of sunshine has come into the world,_  
_My little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl._

_A little ray of sunshine_  
_I want to know if you think she looks good in the pink,_  
_Grandma has bought her... our own little daughter._

_She can make you feel good,_  
_She can make you feel that it's all worthwhile,_  
_Only by her smile, only by her smile ..._

_Have you noticed she's just like her father,_  
_And I think that I'd rather_  
_Her hair was much darker,_  
_My little ray of sunshine has come into the world,_  
_My little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl._

_She can make you feel good,_  
_She can make you feel that it's all worthwhile,_  
_Only by her smile, only by her smile, only by her smile ..._  
_Talkin' 'bout my little ray of sunshine,_  
_My little ray of sunshine,_  
_Little ray of sunshine,_  
_Little ray, little ray, little ray,_  
_Sweet little darlin',_  
_My little ray of sunshine_

* * *

That same afternoon, Ruby sat in her bedroom, having to leave for her honeymoon soon. But, she figured there was always time to spend with her real daddy. Slipping another DVD in, she sat cross legged on the bed.

"Hey, Rubes. So, if you're watching this, I need to congratulate you. Congratulations, baby girl! I wish I was there... but unless some miracle happens, I won't be. If it does, I'll probably just burn this and pretend it never exists. Ruby, I am so proud of you. And I'm pretty sure I won't be the one there to walk you down the aisle... or see anything else. So". He paused, trying not to cry. "This is the best I can do. Just in case you're taste has improved a little over the years... our song plays at the end, just in case you don't like my singing... I want you to never forget that Daddy loves you, alright Ruby? Rubes, I love you so much, I always will".

Ruby struggled not to cry, as she saw her father on the screen. He was so skinny, so pale, in comparison to the photos she had seen of him. As the song began to play- their song- she rewound the DVD to hear her father's voice again.

"Hey you", Jack said, wrapping his arms around the woman he now knew as his wife. "What's this?"

"Just something from Dad".

"Paul?"

"Nope. My real daddy". She smiled sadly up at him.

"That's an old song", he commented, as he heard 'Little Ray of Sunshine'.

"He sang it to me when I was a baby- it was our song", she informed him. "When he was sick, Sammy taught me how to sing it and we spent a whole afternoon singing it together. I remember that- I had just turned four, it was a little bit after Christmas".

He smiled, kissing her gently. "I'll leave you too it, Rubes. Love you".

"Love you too".

She was replaying her father's voice for the third time when her mother entered.

"Hey Mum", she sighed.

"You watched them?"

"Not all of them... but I love this one". Ruby motioned towards the screen, inviting her mother to sit with her. Julie put her arms around her daughter, allowing Ruby to rest her head on her shoulder.

"You alright, Mum?"

"Yeah... I just never stopped missing him".

Ruby chose that moment to voice everything she had been thinking about her father. "I know. Sometimes I wonder how much I actually remember, and how much are just stories I've been told so many times they feel like memories... or if it's all just a dream, and I don't remember any of it at all!"

"Like?" Julie prompted, seeing how much it was hurting her daughter.

"Like the escalator". Ruby laughed, despite the situation. "I remember being left at the top of the escalator, and Dad riding down. I was crying, I was really scared, and the next thing I knew Dad was scooping me into his arms, and he didn't let go of me for the rest of the day".

"You hated escalators for years", Julie remembered.

"I don't remember that".

"Trust me, you were. Dad didn't want to tell me, but I found out, in the end".

"I don't remember that..."

"Time heals all wounds, I guess".

"All wounds leave scars". She locked eyes with her mother, not referring to the escalator incident but the fact that she had admitted to missing Dave.

"When did you end up so wise?"

"Must have been from Dad". She chuckled, as Julie smacked her arm gently. "Well, um, I've gotta go. Jack's probably waiting; I said I wouldn't be too long. He's already been in here once".

"Alright". Julie smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Remember, darling, who's the mother here!" Julie smiled. "I'm fine".

"Love you".

"Love you more".

Smiling, Ruby scooped up her bag and left the room, leaving her mother sitting on the bed.

"I didn't break my promises to you, Dave Rafter, you better not break your promise to me", Julie told the frozen image of her first love. "You'd be proud of them. All of them".

The time they spent apart would be nothing compared to the eternity they would spend together.


End file.
